Amor en primavera
by hikarigranger
Summary: La luz del Sol iluminaba ampliamente el campo, rodeado de árboles de flor de cerezo. El viento soplaba suavemente mientras un joven se encontraba sentado con su espalda recargada en el tronco de uno de tantos árboles alrededor. -era su lugar privado, ¿quién podría saber de su existencia?-que dicen que las personas suelen enamorarse más en primavera-


**Hola a todos. Bueno, hace tiempo que no escribo, esta es mi primera historia en el fandom de Naruto.**

**Va dedicada a mi amiga FridaMartinezS, ya que ella me dijo que escribiera un fanfic shikatema.**

**Recordatorio: Naruto no me pertenece, ni la serie ni sus personajes, sino Naji no hubiera muerto X3.**

* * *

La luz del Sol iluminaba ampliamente el campo, rodeado de árboles de flor de cerezo. El viento soplaba suavemente mientras un joven se encontraba sentado con su espalda recargada en el tronco de uno de tantos árboles alrededor.

El joven suspiró, se encontraba observando las nubes que se movían libremente a través del lienzo azul que era el cielo. Deliberadamente volteó a ver su alrededor al sentir una presencia cerca de ese lugar, puesto que se suponía que ese era su lugar privado, ¿quién podría saber de su existencia?

Pasos se escucharon del otro extremo al que él se encontraba dando a conocer una figura femenina caminando libremente observando su alrededor, al parecer no se había percatado del muchacho que la observaba pensativo. El joven Nara simplemente no se explicaba cómo alguien pudo encontrar tan recóndito espacio. La única forma de saberlo era preguntarle a la chica directamente, y para eso había que llamar su atención.

Este lugar es lindo ¿verdad, Temari?- dijo en voz alta el muchacho pelinegro atrayendo la mirada de la joven rubia.

Oh, Shikamaru- expresó con un dejo de sorpresa la joven kunoichi- tienes razón, es un bonito lugar.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que el chico rompió el silencio.

¿Cómo conoces este lugar?- preguntó con curiosidad el pelinegro.

Vengo aquí de vez en cuando- respondió simplemente la joven- lo descubrí un día al organizar los exámenes chunnin- dijo a la brevedad- y tú ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó con la misma curiosidad que el muchacho.

Vengo a observar las nubes- responde este- el cielo es muy lindo acá.

En eso estoy de acuerdo- corroboró la rubia.

Y tú ¿a qué vienes aquí?- preguntó Shikamaru.

A veces me pongo a observar las plantas- dijo la chica- los árboles son muy lindos aquí, en especial en esta época- explicó mirando hacia los árboles a su alrededor- y en mi aldea casi no hay vegetación, así que este lugar es perfecto para mí- dijo mientras sonreía.

El joven pudo apreciar esa sonrisa otra vez, lo que hizo que su corazón se sintiera cálido, y no sabía su significado, él odiaba no saber algo; sin embargo logró ignorarlo para poder ofrecerle a la chica sentarse con un ademán al darse cuenta que seguí de pie.

Después de eso Temari se acomodó en el lugar señalado por el muchacho.

La primavera es muy bonita ¿no es así?- dijo pensativo Shikamaru.

Así es, en especial por la gran tranquilidad que se siente en la época- reconoció la rubia.

Es verdad, esta estación es más calmada que las otras, en cierto modo, por supuesto- dijo Shikamaru mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Te digo algo curioso de ella?- ofreció la joven de la arena.

Sí, claro- respondió Shikamaru, aun sabiendo que aunque no respondiera ella se lo iría a contar de todas formas.

¿Sabes que era una pregunta retórica, verdad?- dijo mirando divertida a su acompañante.

Ya lo sé- respondió el pelinegro- sólo quería demostrar que estoy poniendo atención- agregó en su tono de siempre.

Bueno, es que dicen que las personas suelen enamorarse más en primavera- prosiguió Temari- según es por el aumento de la temperatura y la liviandad de la ropa.

¿En serio?- se sorprendió Shikamaru- es bastante difícil de creer, ¿sabes?- dijo con su tono sarcástico

Yo no lo inventé, simplemente lo leí en un libro- explicó Temari mirándolo con seriedad.

Bueno, te creeré- dijo el muchacho volteándose a ver enfrente suyo- aunque me parece ridículo que una sola estación afecte tanto a la población.

Lo sé, pero sólo son hipótesis, no se sabe si es completamente cierto- argumentó la muchacha.

Yo pienso que no se pueden controlar los sentimientos de las personas por hechos científicos, es extraño- dijo el pelinegro mirando el cielo.

Que pensamiento tan profundo, claro, viniendo de ti- señaló divertida la rubia.

Calla mujer problemática- dijo algo molesto Shikamaru.

El vago se ha molestado- dijo mientras reía la joven.

Jaja, que graciosa- dijo con tono sarcástico el joven Nara.

Lo siento, lo siento, no lo pude evitar- se disculpó la muchacha.

¿Y tú crees en eso?- preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

No mucho, pero creo que biológicamente podría funcionar,- admitió Temari- sin embargo, emocionalmente no lo creo- dijo mirando hacia el suelo- pero, sería muy bonito enamorarse en un bonito paisaje, por eso creo que la primavera aumenta esas posibilidades- dijo la joven mirando al muchacho que estaba a su lado.

Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿por qué viniste a Konoha?- preguntó curioso Shikamaru.

Bueno…- empezó a decir la joven mientras se paraba de su lugar- digamos que, la primavera me llamó- terminó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al joven Nara.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo dudoso el muchacho.

Lo que hayas entendido,- dijo Temari mientras se alejaba- ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos- exclamó mientras hacia un ademán con la mano en señal de despedida sin voltear a ver a su reciente acompañante.

Que problemática es esa chica- suspiró para sí mismo Shikamaru- bueno, creo que la primavera también me afectó…- pensó cuando una fugaz sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

* * *

**¿Por qué no hay beso? Simple, amo molestar a mi amiga. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Se aceptan reviews, tomatazos, chocolate, abucheos, críticas constructivas, etc.**


End file.
